plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vasebreaker (PvZ2)
:For other uses, see Vasebreaker. Vasebreaker is the first mini-game in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time which was added in the 2.7.1 update. It involves breaking open vases to obtain plants and kill zombies. The focus of this puzzle is to utilize the player's ability to think critically and to formulate his/her own strategy as randomly breaking vases will increase the chances of the player's brain being eaten. Each vase will either have a plant, zombie, Plant Food, or 50 sun in it. For the green vases with a leaf printed on them, which will always contain plants. In contrast, purple vases with a Gargantuar's face printed on them, which will always contain a Vase Gargantuar. Three new Power Ups for Vasebreaker are introduced here. To unlock the Vasebreaker Mini-game, the player must finish Ancient Egypt - Day 1. Plant Food can also be first used in Vasebreaker instead of Ancient Egypt - Day 2. Levels So far, there are a total of seven levels divided into three groups: Vasebreaker Intro, Egyptian Challenge and Vasebreaker Endless. Gallery VaseBreaker logo.png|Vasebreaker logo Vasey.PNG|Vasebreaker icon Vasebreaker in pvz2.png|Vasebreaker in trailer VASEBREAKER POWERUPS.png|Power-ups pvz2graves.png|All types of the vases Vasebreakericon.png|Vasebreaker on the level selection VaseGargPvZ2.png|Vase Gargantuar in Vasebreaker WUT.jpeg 10638801_662487223864008_788743101_o.jpg|Vasebreaker Endless Screenshot 2014-08-29-10-01-13.png|Advertisement Imp vasebreaker.jpg|Another advertisement Locked vase.jpg|A scrapped locked vase Videos Walkthrough Vasebreaker Intro Vasebreaker Intro To the Left Vasebreaker Intro Boss Vase Egyptian Challenge One at a Time Egyptian Challenge Freeze 'Em Egyptian Challenge Block and Spike Vasebreak Endless Wave 1 ~ 15 Vasebreak Endless Wave 16 ~ 20 Vasebreak Endless Wave 21 ~ 25 Trivia *The vases have cracks in this version of Vasebreaker, unlike the first game. *As stated by PopCap Games, this will never be officially included as a generic Brain Buster. Instead, it will be a mini-game which is currently the only mini-game in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. *Unlike the original Plants vs. Zombies. This version of Vasebreaker has three vases introducing one new vase where in it will always contain a Vase Gargantuar. **Though Plants vs. Zombies did contain an image file for a zombie vase, it was never used during actual gameplay. This is the first time in which the vase is actually used. *Gargantuars do not smash vases here. Instead, they ignore it. *Boosts for plants do not work in here. *The Gargantuar in this level is the Vase Gargantuar, not the regular one. **So far, the Vase Gargantuar is the only new zombie introduced in Vasebreaker. *Most Vasebreaker level names (except for the Endless mode) give a hint on how to complete a level, or what the level is about. *Some of the levels are inspired by the original levels in the Plants vs. Zombies. To the Left is almost identical to the first To the Left, Boss Vase is similar to Ace of Vase, and Block and Spike is inspired by Hokey Pokey. *Unlike the first game, the player does not use a mallet to break the vases. Category:Modes Category:Vasebreaker Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time